gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Walder Rivers
Walder Frey is a recurring character in the third season. He is being portrayed by Tim Plester. He is known as Black Walder for his temper and demeanor. He is the great-grandson of his namesake Lord Walder Frey, Lord of the Crossing and head of House Frey. He is fifth in line to the Crossing. Biography Season 3 Black Walder and Lothar Frey are sent to Riverrun by Lord Walder Frey to negotiate with Robb Stark the terms for the Frey's re-entry into the Northern army. Black Walder bluntly demands that Harrenhal and all its attended lands to be inherited by House Frey for Robb Stark's "betrayal" in breaking his oath. Black Walder further demands that Edmure Tully be engaged to one of Lord Walder Freys's daughters, with the pair to be married within the fortnight due to the fact that Lord Walder had become wary of long engagements after his recent experience with Robb Stark. Before taking their leave, the pair demanded a response to their terms before they departed for the Twins the following morning. The Climb During the aftermath of the Red Wedding, Catelyn Stark murders Walder Frey's wife by cutting her throat in grief of Robb's death after Roose Bolton stabs him through the heart with a dagger. Catelyn lets out a wail of tears and remains silent for a moment, before Black Walder steps behind her and cuts the woman's throat and walks away as the blood soaks out of her. The Rains of Castamere (episode) Appearances Family tree Image gallery BlackWalderMurder3x09.jpg|Black Walder slays Catelyn in "The Rains of Castamere". In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, Black Walder is a stout and wiry man with a black beard, who inspires terror in those around him. Black Walder's father, Ryman, is the eldest son of Ser Stevron Frey, who is himself the eldest son, and heir, of Lord Walder Frey. Thus Ryman's three sons - Edwyn, Black Walder, and Petyr - are the presumptive future heirs of House Frey (which includes over a hundred direct descendants of Lord Walder). At the beginning of the first novel, Black Walder is fifth in line to succeed Lord Walder, behind his grandfather Stevron, his father Ryman, his older brother Edwyn and Edwyn's daughter Walda. While Edwyn is ahead of Black Walder in the line of succession, he is not a fierce warrior like Black Walder is, and the two of them are constantly jockeying for power and favor within the family. As a result, Black Walder is one of the more prominent members of House Frey. Black Walder is known to be resolute and easy to anger, being feared by many among his own family. He is rumored to have maintained numerous affairs with several women, including cousins and the wives of his close relations. In the books Lothar is accompanied by his bastard half-brother Walder Rivers to Riverrun, while it is Raymund Frey, Lord Walder's eleventh son, who murders Lady Catelyn during the Red Wedding. Black Walder is still present. He's one of the Freys that greets Robb and his army at the Twins and during the massacre kills a member of House Vance. See also *Black Walder Frey at A Wiki of Ice and Fire (MAJOR spoilers from the books) References Category:Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Status: Alive Walder (Black Walder) Frey, Black Walder Category:Recurring Characters